


Compromises and Other Positions

by celli



Category: Smallville
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2003-08-12
Updated: 2003-08-12
Packaged: 2017-10-12 20:44:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/128858
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/celli/pseuds/celli
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Three "compromising" vignettes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Compromises and Other Positions

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks: tstar78 for the kickass beta. Literally, she kicked my ass a couple of times. Ow.
> 
> Challenge Notes: I'm calling this one the Challenge Hat Trick. It answers three different challenges. Two on purpose and one inadvertently.
> 
> 1) It's a SVFF fic for melo_l, who requested Clark/Lex: someone walks in on Clark and Lex in a compromising position (what compromising position involves is up to you).  
> 2) It's also a response to the Moment in Time challenge, inspired by artwork by alax.  
> 3) In reading it over, I realized it fit the requirements for mosself's Come Out With Your Pants Up challenge. Heh.
> 
> And one last note: I stole the "speed fingers" concept shamelessly from Wendi. *g*

Thank God for super hearing.

Between the time the knob began to turn and the time Mom appeared in the doorway, Lex and his clothes were in the coat closet and Clark was on the couch, fully dressed, with a throw over his lap.

"Mom, hey. I didn't think you guys would be home until tomorrow."

"We made better time that we thought, and it seemed silly to stop for the night when we were only a few hours from home."

Dad came up behind her, holding two suitcases. "Why is one of Lex's cars out there?"

"Oh. Uh, he loaned it to me." Clark focused his x-ray vision on the closet door. The skeleton behind it was shaking its skull, er, head. He pasted the Hi-Innocent-Farmboy-Here look on his face.

Mom started shrugging out of her coat. Clark's eyes widened. "Hey, let me take care of your coats." He barely prevented himself from speeding over to them. "You've got to be tired."

"Yeah." Dad rubbed the back of his neck. If he hadn't noticed that Clark was hiding something, he _must_ have been tired. "I think we'll worry about unpacking tomorrow."

Mom sent him a look that suggested otherwise. "Good night, Clark," she said.

Clark hugged her. "I think I'll take Lex's car back before I go to bed."

Dad looked like he might argue, so Clark shoved a suitcase into his stomach. "Night, Dad," he said cheerfully.

When he could hear that they were definitely in their room (and yes, Mom was bullying Dad into unpacking), he went back to the closet.

Lex was, sadly, dressed, although badly wrinkled and rumpled. He was also pissed. "If you make one single joke about coming out of the closet--"

"Wouldn't dream of it," Clark said.

***

II.

***

"Sex is not a compromise," Lex said breathlessly as Clark licked his way down his neck and collarbone. "Nothing you do to me with that mouth will convince me--oh, God."

Clark grinned into Lex's chest. Yes, Wally talked enough for any twelve superheroes, but sometimes there was a good hint mixed in with the chatter. Speed fingers indeed.

He worked a second finger into Lex's ass and tried it again. Lex made a sound Clark had never heard and clutched at him.

"Let's argue about it later, okay, Lex?"

"Argue about what?" Lex babbled as Clark licked a long stripe between two ribs. "Mmm. I don't remember any argument. I'm not even sure I know who this Lex person is."

"Good." Clark rolled until Lex was on top. From there it was a matter of leverage, balance, and the look on Lex's face as he lowered himself onto Clark's cock. He looked...content, Clark thought.

Their eyes met. Lex smiled. He brushed one finger over Clark's lips. Then he closed his eyes and began to move.

Clark let Lex set the pace. For a while. He worked one hand free, balancing them both with the other. He stroked Lex's cock--with the slightest pressure possible--and flexed his hips--just a little.

Lex didn't change his speed, although his breathing quickened.

Clark added more and more effort until his thrusts were lifting them both quite a bit off the bed, his hand was wrapped entirely around Lex's cock, and both of them had passed panting and were grunting together. Lex came first, and the look on his face sparked Clark's orgasm.

Lex collapsed onto Clark's chest. They were pressed together about as tightly as two people could be without sharing skin. Clark knew someone should get up and clean them off, but he stayed wrapped around Lex--or maybe Lex was wrapped around him. Or maybe both.

"Anyway," Lex said into his ear, "I'm serious. Sex is no way to force a compromise."

"No," Clark said, "but it gives you time to decide how you _can_ compromise and still make it look like a victory."

There was a brief, startled silence. Then Lex laughed. "Good point." He laughed some more. In fact, he kept laughing until Clark rolled him back over and tried the speed fingers thing again just to get him to shut up.

***

III.

***

"You _can't_ do this," Superman said. "Mr. President," he added as an afterthought.

President Luthor leaned back in his chair and contemplated his steepled fingers. "Check the Constitution; you'll find I can," he said. "In fact, negotiating treaties is more or less required in this job."

"Not with them." Superman paced to the window and stared out. "Not with the Kryptonians." Not for the first time, he damned his home planet. He hadn't needed the memory of Jor-El's voice to know that the Kryptonian "delegation" meant danger; one look into the eyes of the woman who called herself their leader, and he'd been certain of it.

"I can't refuse the summit, even on the word of Superman. _Especially_ on the word of Superman. I can't accept you and ban the rest of your race from my planet."

"You did hear the part about them destroying their own world and sending me to conquer this one, right?"

"Well, maybe if they cause trouble we can unleash the Kents on them. It worked for you."

Superman whirled. "Damn it, Lex--"

The President's eyes were only briefly amused. "I'm sorry, Clark. Remember how you always told me destiny was tempered with duty? This is my duty."

They stared each other down. Finally, Superman looked away.

"Fine," he said. "Then I want you to take something with you."

He held out a small box, heavy, with "Cadmus Labs" stamped into the top. The President stood to accept it.

"What is it?"

"A compromise."

Inside the box was a silver man's ring with a wide band. Inset diamonds formed a pattern on one side; "LL" was engraved on the other.

"I don't understand."

"Put it on." The President complied. Superman took an involuntary step back. "Now press against the initials and keep pushing."

The diamonds slowly began glowing, first white, then green. Superman swallowed hard and stiffened his spine against the nausea.

The President pulled his hand away immediately. "It's still--how do I turn it off?"

"It won't stop until you trigger the button again." He felt as if he were talking through a cloud. "In case you need your hands for...other things."

A quick press of the hidden button and the glow faded. Both men took a deep breath.

"A Kryptonite ring is your idea of compromise?"

"There's more of them than there are of me," Superman said. "I may not be able to protect you."

"I don't like this. It will incapacitate you right along with them, you know that."

"Well, I don't like you going up against four aliens who can crush you barehanded." Superman bit off the rest of his retort. "Compromise, remember?"

The President finally nodded. "Compromise, then." He crossed the Oval office to Superman, who tried to hide his impulse to flinch as the ring came closer. "But I fully intend for both of us to leave alive."

He held out his hand, and with a hint of a smile, Superman took it. The ring slid coolly against his skin. He itched to embrace Lex--to hell with protocol and security cameras and the rest of the trappings of the office, for that matter--but settled for clasping his other hand over their joined ones.

"We should leave now," the President said, a suspicious hush to his voice. Superman nodded and let him go.

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Finding the Middle Ground (The Presidential Pardon Remix)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/188895) by [danceswithgary](https://archiveofourown.org/users/danceswithgary/pseuds/danceswithgary)




End file.
